El secreto tras la piedra solar
by Gaheller
Summary: Dorado es, tiene forma de huevo, se rompe con facilidad y despierta los instintos maternales de Momo ¿Qué puede ser?


_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Principe Zuko" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

_Todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia Avatar (Zuko y Aang incluidos) no me pertenece, por desgracia. Solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato :)_

**...**

—¿Sabes? No creo que mirarlo durante tres horas seguidas sirva de mucho —aventuró Aang tímidamente, pues ya se había cansado de estar ahí junto a Zuko mirando la piedra solar desde hacía ya lo que parecía una eternidad.

—¿Y tu qué sugieres, señor infinita sabiduría de Avatar? —Zuko no levantó la vista, seguía vigilando la piedra solar como esperando a que le saliera un letrero con instrucciones precisas de lo que debía hacer con ella.

Estaba como hipnotizado, y Aang... bueno Aang simplemente estaba cansado, aburrido, con hambre, sueño y nulas ganas de descubrir el enigma de la piedra que llegó a manos del Señor del Fuego.

—Si no la quieres entrégala a los sabios del templo del Avatar —sugirió reprimiendo un bostezo. Como las cosas siguieran así Aang se quedaría dormido, y vaya que las llamas por todo el lugar hacían de aquel sitio terriblemente acogedor y calentito.

Y pensar que en otra época pensar en ese mismo lugar le causaba escalofríos.

—Si los guerreros del sol quisieran que la piedra terminara en manos de los sabios, la habrían hecho llegar allá. Además solo tú y yo sabemos que tanto la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol, como los dragones siguen vivos. Pero no entiendo por qué me hacen llegar esto a mí.

—Tal vez porque eres el Señor del Fuego y te lo mereces —si, una siesta no le vendría nada mal en estos momentos.

—Pero… —Zuko por fin despegó la mirada de la piedra, lucía ansioso. Pese a todo seguía pareciendo inseguro sobre su papel como Señor del Fuego, se exigía mucho y a veces la confianza que se tenía a si mismo flaqueaba. En opinión de Aang, Zuko era un Señor del fuego magnifico, comparado con los anteriores y le molestaba un poco que no se considerara merecedor de su corona y de un obsequio como el que le habían hecho llegar la antigua tribu guerrera. Porque era un obsequio, Aang estaba seguro.

—Digo, ya sabes —continuó Aang —. Un Señor del fuego que no intenta dominar el mundo, quemar otras naciones y en sus ratos libres dar caza a los dragones.

—Aún así ¿Para qué querrían que yo conservara la piedra? Sería mejor que la hubieran dejado en el templo. Es que no lo entiendo… oye ¿Me estás escuchando?

No. En algún punto de la conversación Aang simplemente se quedó dormido de cualquier manera sobre la mesa roncando suavemente, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Zuko.

Poso sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz profundamente frustrado, tomó aire y sonrió malévolamente antes de gritar al oído del dormido Avatar: —¡DESPIERTA!

La cara de susto que puso Aang no tuvo precio.

El torbellino de aire que arrojó a Zuko contra una pared deshaciendo su peinado y levantando su elegante túnica tampoco tuvo precio.

La piedra que también había volado y se estrelló contra el otro extremo de la habitación con un preocupante y sonoro _crack_ para luego caer al interior del muro de fuego. Eso definitivamente no tuvo precio.

—¡Tu! —Rugió Zuko cuando por fin pudo alisarse la túnica para correr junto a la piedra caída y extinguir el muro de fuego antes de que éste derritiera la piedra—¡Rompiste la piedra solar!— Su voz sonaba un poco mas aguda debido a la preocupación.

—No… yo… no —Aang se había despertado de golpe, el susto que le produjo Zuko no era nada comparado con ver cómo el valiosísimo y probablemente muy antiguo objeto se rompía, por su culpa.

Si algo odiaba Aang era que las cosas antiguas y únicas provenientes de civilizaciones prácticamente extintas fueran destruidas. Eso era algo que no se perdonaría jamás.

—Tal vez podamos arreglarlo —se apresuro a ponerse junto a Zuko para revisar la piedra—. No puede ser tan malo, me niego a creer que la piedra sea de tan mala calidad —Se detuvo a meditar un instante—... ¡Ya sé, le diremos a Toph que nos ayude a repararla!

—No creo que sea tan sencillo… ¿Cómo que mala calidad?

Zuko no terminó su frase, pues un crack más fuerte hizo eco en sus oídos.

—¡Nooooooo!— Fue el grito de frustración e impotencia que salia de Aang.

Un siseo, un chasquido, una voluta de humo y la piedra dejó de brillar. Ya estaba hecho. La piedra simplemente se terminó de romper ante la mirada aterrada del avatar y el Señor del Fuego.

No había bending en el mundo que pudiera repararla.

—¡Acabas de destruir una piedra sagrada de miles de años de antigüedad!— Chilló Zuko, histérico.

Aang, cuyas orejas ya se habían tornado de un rojo peligroso simplemente estalló. No era enteramente su culpa y no permitiría que Zuko lo dejara cargando solo con ella.

—¡Es tu culpa por haberme asustado así! —gritó con mayor potencia poniéndose en puntitas hasta tener el rostro de Zuko a pocos centímetros.

—¡Es tu culpa por quedarte dormido! —Gritó el otro a su vez, sin dejarse amedrentar. Casi podia ver fuego saliendo de su boca— ¡Asesino de piedras!

—¡Aliento apestoso!

—¡Monje perezoso!

—¡Loco gritón!

— ¡Calva brillante!

—¡Momooooo!

¿Uh?

—¿Qué fue eso?

Momo en efecto se encontraba junto a los pedazos de la piedra, hurgando entre ellos, hasta que levantó entre sus pequeñas manos de lémur una criatura que restregaba contra su rostro con cariño casi maternal. Eso -lo que sea que fuera- era feo, bastaba con mirarlo: Escamoso, de cuerpo alargado y patas cortas se retorcía reclamando su espacio personal tosiendo fuego y extendiendo unos pliegues de piel escamosa; parecía pedirle a momo que lo dejara en paz, a lo que Momo respondía abrazando más fuerte.

—Oye, Momo ¿Qué es eso? —Zuko se acercó y consiguió salvar al bicho de morir asfixiado por el lémur.

—¿Eso es un...? —fue el turno de Aang para examinarlo de cerca. No hacía falta ser un experto para saber lo que eso era y lo que significaba.

De repente el animal empezó a retorcerse de forma extraña hasta que consiguió escupir una inofensiva bola de fuego que dio de lleno en el traje del Avatar.

—Creo que le agradas —señaló Zuko con sorna mientras Aang intentaba arreglar su prenda quemada. De un momento a otro el bebé dragón consiguió agarrar un dedo de Zuko entre sus pequeños pero muy afilados dientecillos provocando un grito muy poco digno de un Señor del Fuego.

—Creo que tu le agradas más, Zuko.


End file.
